Beautiful Devices
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: Later Light Yagami would wonder why he did it. He would stand naked in front of his mirror and examine the harsh red marks imprinted upon his skin. As he traced the thin little lines he would wonder why he had done it. Why he had let L do it to him...
1. Initiation

Later Light Yagami would wonder why he did it. He would wonder why he had followed L so quietly and compliantly. Why he had been so inclined to be obedient. Why everything had been as it was _down there_, so strange and unusual when upon his return to the fresh crisp day everything was so familiarly real. He had walked home silently, his usual route, and everything was normal. It was all as just as he had known during his eighteen years upon this earth. He had arrived home and greeted his mother and sister, unbuttoning his coat and hanging it up, smiling at his family and then going up to his room. The third step creaked in a way he was so accustomed to and he could feel the wood banisters so coarse and real underneath his fingers. His hands were steady, his movements perfect.

He entered his room and with a soft click locked the door behind him. Then, carefully, he unwound his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. With everything unfastened he let his clothes fall to the floor. Then he had stood naked in front of his mirror, turning round to examine the harsh red marks that were imprinted upon his skin. As he traced the lines that the detective had made he had wondered, _again and again_, why he had done it.

A mute understanding was there though, somewhere beneath the layers that made up this brilliant academic young man. The detective's words were all true.

* * *

When L had requested that he remain in the building his thoughts and reasons for accepting had been so controlled, so meticulous, so tight and cruel. _Kira_ had constructed a thousand logical forecasts and theories about the invitation. He would never have declined it. He had to be there, he had to know what L would do, what he wanted. He had to be in control. He had to hold all the strings.

As L had lead him down and down and down into the dark and dense basement levels of the building he had become less certain. The usually rapid pace of his mind had slowly stalled. His thoughts became heavy and unresponsive as the time passed and he continued to descend. Then his sight came to fail him entirely, the darkness was so absolute. He perceived nothing anymore. There was nothing to consider, nothing to know, nothing to analyse.

There was only darkness and the steps under his feet as he walked on and on…

He couldn't be seen either, he was becoming invisible. His identity hinged so terribly on his appearance; Light Yagami was disconcerted by the power of the darkness. He felt that he was becoming nothing but a severed spirit. He was floating on the air. He had lost all perception of up and down, right and left. He was suspended. He was gone.

He couldn't see L either but L was there, right there, by him. He could feel his presence, just a hand's breadth away.

Then he felt warm pressure on his back, the sensation of that small gap being breached. L was touching him, pressing down upon his spine. They both were still; their progress had come to a halt. The steps were gone and Light felt that they were in an abyss, just the two of them.

'Can you feel my hands on your back, Light?' L's voice murmured, right up against the back of the young man's neck, 'please answer just _yes _or _no_.'

'Yes,' Light replied. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he was frozen, anticipating the next words from the detective.

'Good,' L said quietly, 'now do not speak unless I tell you. There must be no words here. Do you understand? Reply _yes _or _no_.'

'Yes,' Light replied once more while his brain had shuddered.

'There is no Investigation here, Light. There is no Kira, no L. What happens here is separate from everything. Suspend all thought of the outside world and external influences.'

L pressed his hands down further into the small of Light's back, finding the young man's most vulnerable pressure points.

'When you leave here we shall not speak of this but it should be on your mind. I want you to think about what happened here _all the time_, for it to be a factor that underpins every thought you have. It should run through your brain but never appear upon your face, never pass from your lips. It does not belong to the world. It is something that only you and I should know. A secret.'

There followed a silence. L's hands went up to Light's hair, his fingers ran up and down over the fair, neat strands, in a strange caress. Light wondered, numbly, whether the man meant to intimidate him psychologically and what form of torture might transpire, in time.

'Don't wonder, don't think,' L murmured in a low hiss, 'don't speculate. Don't calculate. You are mine now, Light. You are_ mine_.' The words were whispered quietly right into Light's ear, and repeated many times.

'You are _mine _Light Yagami,' he told him whilst his fingers stroked at his neck.

L drew away leaving Light alone for a few moments. The isolation was suffocating. Light stood still, however, in silence. He waited, dumbly, until the darkness slowly began to retreat. L had turned a dial and he was bringing the light up.

Light saw a dull grey wall just before him, gradually becoming illuminated. Up against the wall there was a mass of iron chains, manacles hanging down and a thick leather harness. The straps and buckles were entangled in the metal chains and the combined mass met the sterile grey floor in an ugly knot.

Light's nerves pricked in a tight, blistering wave of shock and alarm.

'Turn around Light,' came L's voice from behind him once more. The other man's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled forcefully. Light stood motionless, only his shoulder jerked by the force upon him.

'You will look at me Light,' L demanded, 'You are free here but you will look upon it wide-eyed and know it. Turn around.'

The grip upon Light's arm tightened, pulling at the tightly-packed muscles and tendons. Light's body complied and he was twisted round to stare into the clear black eyes of the young detective. The man's features both contrasted with and blended into the shadows. He stood staring straight into the younger man's wide eyes, an eerie look upon his face. He stared, silently, for a few moments then reached out to carefully unbutton Light's shirt.

'Raise your arms,' he told him. Light complied and slowly he found himself being stripped bare. In a matter of moments he stood in the cold gloom of the basement room completely naked.

Then L turned him round again once more and pushed him hard down upon the cold stone floor.

'Kneel,' he told him. Light pushed his knees forward until they were pressed right up against the wall. L's hand continued to push right down, the knuckles hard at the small of his back, forcing him right down until he could go no further.

He breathed hard against the rough surface before him, his forehead pressed right up against the wall, his muscles all buckled. The breaths coming from him rattled in his throat and condensed wetly on the cold metal chains that hung down against his cheek.

He felt L grasp his wrists then pull them up and tighten metal cuffs about them, bringing them into place with a sharp click. He attached no less than four chains to each of Light's arms until Light was strung up entirely; wrapped in cold, bitter iron.

Then Light felt the rough leather straps of the harness being tightened around his thighs and abdomen. When all the lengths were tightened, all locks in place, all fastenings buckled, Light hung completely suspended, leaning toward the wall, his calves smoothly pressed against the floor.

'You are by no means a simple person Light,' L said quietly behind him, his voice low and distorted by the dimensions of the dimly-lit chamber, 'but you are actually quite a distinctive personality type, one that is easy to profile. You possess a high intellect, cultivate an immaculate appearance and, most importantly, you have a pathological need for control.'

Light breathed deeply, letting the word wash over his brain in a smooth, easy stream of communication. In his position strung up against the wall he had already consented to bearing silent witness; to being a compliant victim in whatever game L was currently playing.

'However,' L continued, smoothly, 'It is that desire for absolute control that consumes you, that _corrupts _you. Your mind runs in an excessive manner, analysing everything. You may not realise yet such a thing is damaging for your psyche – the strain is far too much to bear…'

There was a strange, swift noise as L handled something in the darkness beyond Light, where he could not see.

'What you truly need,' L told him, his voice now lowered to a whisper, 'what would really soothe and calm your senses is for you to relinquish all control.'

The swift noise slid through the air once more, 'what you truly desire, down in your subconscious, is to be dominated, to lay yourself in the complete and utter hold of another. It would make your world become still, it would make you…safe.'

Then there was a silence in the chamber before there was a sound of the unseen instrument sliced through the air again - _and then _Light felt the hard and sudden sting as the whip smacked against the smooth skin of his back.

Light gasped. He recoiled from the point of injury as he felt the tingling pain disperse through his nerves and then fade almost completely to only a slight warmth. He felt his body relax once more only to receive another blow that pushed him forward once more with another swift exultation of breath and flexing of muscles.

The whip that L was using was sharp and coarse but it did not inflict a vast amount of pain, only in the first instance in which Light felt it slice across his skin did it bring all the nerves up in raw retaliation. After that the pain always dispersed quickly and then there was only a hot tingling in the skin.

L always waited for Light's body to respond after each blow, for him to arch his back and clench all his muscles. He paused to regard the reaction in the flesh, to hear Light gasp, and then waited for the pain to settle before throwing forth another blow, and then another. The whip whistled in the air as he lashed forward with force.

The force increased gradually, escalating the rhythm. L paused again while Light leant forward, trying to catch his breath and panting against the wall. The pain continued to throb through his body, violently.

'You can't fake this you see,' L said softly, 'you can't hide it and you can't avoid it. The body's reactions are beyond your control. _Everything_ is beyond your control. You are in my power entirely and I shall deal with you well.'

Then he lashed again and the series of blows began again, this time delivered far more powerfully than before.

Still, the pain was not so terrible. He felt every hit acutely, that was true, he felt it perfectly, but it didn't cause him distress. His back felt like it was burning and he _liked_ to feel every little tingle, all the little needles of shock along his muscles.

He liked the brief moments of quiet when all he could hear was his own breathing and the tightening of chains and he knew that L was there, standing to one side looking at him in silence. _Then_ he liked to hear the sound of the air parting around the whip as L threw it back once more and down upon his bare flesh.

With the next lashings Light caught a rough groan in his throat and gritted his teeth as true and deep waves of pain washed over him. He moaned as he felt his back become wet with blood and knew that his skin had been cut right down deep. It was then that L stopped.

He heard L withdraw, his bare feet brushing against the stone floor as he moved, and he knew that it was over. He knelt forward in the darkness, his face against the wall, holding back a tight whimper in the back of his throat. He could feel his eyes watering, the tears marking his face.

He felt L kneeling down beside him then, setting something else down upon the stone floor before beginning to undo the restraints. The chains clinked and Light slid down, his arms released. L carefully undid all the remaining clasps and buckles and then Light felt the other man's hands at his side pulling him back. Light let L guide his weight until he was seated awkwardly upon the floor, away from the wall of chains.

Then there was the sound of water splashing slightly and L pressed a wet cloth to Light's back. He proceeded to clean the wounds thoroughly and then dried the tender skin. Light sat still and let him do all that he needed to.

Then L pulled Light up off of the floor, bringing him up to face him. He dressed the young man carefully, addressing his whole attention to each piece of clothing until he was tightening the younger man's tie into the perfect shape that he usually adopted. He did up every button, folded every cuff and ran his hands over the smooth material.

Straightening Light's collar he addressed him, in hushed tones.

'You're perfect Light,' he whispered and moved his fingers to smooth down one stray strand of hair, 'you're the neat and brilliant young man you always were. Everything is as it was again.'

'But,' L continued, tilting his head to lean in and speak right into Light's ear, 'I want you to remember this place and what I have done. I want you to remember that I stripped you to the core and that you were raw and chained. I want you to remember this dark place that is a part of you now. It is a memory that you cannot remove, not ever. I want you to remember this Light, all the time while you force down every little detail, as you live so meticulously…'

His voice was a low whisper that spoke straight into the cells of Light's brain, and he leant in even closer to speak his final words, his lips touching the skin of Light's ear.

'You're my bitch, Light.'

He drew away to regard the young man and then added softly, 'say it.' Only a brief silence elapsed before Light responded.

'I'm your bitch.'


	2. Tension

Light Yagami was a _perfect_ young man. There was consensus in this matter amongst all those who knew him or even those regarded him from a distance. The handsome young honour student was the very model of young male perfection. With charm and smiles and white shiny teeth he was the prince of all teenage hearts. Once upon a time in trim clothes and pretty sentiments, embodying all the ideas and dreams of a sweet generation. Sayu Yagami chewing bubblegum and all glitter-eyed over male pop idols; that was the very matter of society and culture that had made her brother a living god.

This golden-haired Japanese Adonis was dedicated to studying and practicing his arts to stay at the top of his academic field. He was the perfect shining son to a traditional and respectable family. He had earned his mother and father's pride and his sister's sincere admiration and he talked and smiled with perfect manners.

But then this fairytale prince had a dark coil inside his mind and nothing can run its course in flesh as it does in treasured fantasy. The smile slipped off his lips as he carefully wrote down neat lines of execution, carelessly curling the calligraphic characters that brought so many to death. And then that was done also and this young mass murderer sat at his desk with his hands twisted in his lap while he thought about the slight ridges he could just feel when he leant back in his chair and shifted his shoulders.

It had been only a few days since he had been lead down by L into that sweet dark place and he had not been able to stop the growing compulsions. He glanced at the clock briefly before grabbing his coat and making his way down the stairs.

After a brief farewell, minimal and called through to where his mother and sister were seated in the living room, he left the home.

Watari showed the boy into the building quietly, leading him through to the comfortably furnished room where L spent most of his time lounging around eating cake. Which he was currently doing. He looked up at Light as he entered with his mild black eyes. His expression showed no surprise at the other man's unexpected arrival. He motioned with his free hand towards the seat opposite him and Light sat down. Light watched in silence as the detective finished off the cake and then L, pushing aside the empty plate, literally licked clean, rose and once again motioned for Light to follow him.

Once again they descended the steps down into basement, into the darkness. Soon enough Light felt L's hands steadying him and then delicately relieving him of his clothes. This time Light shivered slightly, with anticipation as well as because of the cold that assaulted his naked skin. L's fingers brushed against all the nerves that were raw and alert in this cold black place. Light could just make out the smile upon the other man's lips.

L put his hands to Light's chest, pressing hard and pushing him back until he was almost at the wall. Then he turned him around and started chaining him up. The restraints which L was using were different this time. This underground room was always shrouded in darkness and Light never saw more than a small degree of what it held. It was not a vast stretch of the imagination to assume that the chamber was vast and full of many instruments and tools all brilliantly designed to induce sweat and screams and the clenching of tremulous muscles. The young man's golden brown eyelashes fluttered at the sound of clinking chains and soft footsteps.

L made Light cross his arms over one another so that his right hand was on the left and his left upon the right then pushed him forward until he firmly met the wall.

'If you reach forward with your hands you should find two find crevices in the wall with metal rings where you can put your fingers,' L told him, his voice echoing slightly in the vast abyss of this chamber, 'Please put your fingers in and grip tightly.'

Light did so, reaching in and curling his fingers around the metal. L reached over and Light felt his hands push his knuckles right into the rough crevice until something clicked and Light felt the metal tighten around his thin fingers.

He felt L kneel down beside him, his fingers travelling down Light's side as he did so. Then he began to buckle something at Light's waist; a tight belt of leather around the boy's toned abdomen. It had small metal ridges on the underside all around that pressed into Light's skin and two larger points that dug in on the inner curves of his hips. L tightened the belt so that Light felt the spikes dig right in underneath the bone, and L tightened it again, and again until a groan of soft agony escaped Light's lips.

Light breathed in gasps, his lips sore and cut from where he had been biting at them, trying to restrain himself. There was a throbbing sensation down through his stomach to where the belt was taut and making him ache.

L carefully continued at his task, connecting a leather and metal attachment to the belt which then wound round the top of Light's thighs and was in turn tightened. Light hung his head, his light brown hair, damp with sweat, scraping against the wall.

He had a huge erection. He hadn't been aware of it building but he could feel it now completely. Through the aching pain that coursed bellow, from where the restraints were, there was the throbbing heat right between his legs. He breathed heavily and moved his head, grinding his forehead against the rough stone.

Light Yagami did not suffer from arousal often; he was a calm young man whose body adhered absolutely to his command, his muscles gliding smoothly to his mind's inclination. In the rare cases where he felt had himself become uncomfortably tight this hormonal anomaly was not a great issue to him but rather a minor discomfort that soon passed. Now however he was shaking and felt every red nerve strained.

Light could feel L's hair against his leg as the other man secured the belt around his thigh. L paused for a few moments and then there was silence.

Then he simply tightened the leather around Light's thigh, making Light's breath catch in his throat and the muscles all along his legs tense. The tendons were all strained and L brought tightened the belts around both of Light's thighs so that the veins stood up – like a drug addict bringing up the veins in the arm ready for a hit.

Light could feel the strain all along to his ankles as he arched his feet and clenched his toes.

Then L drew away and then Light was alone in the darkness. There was only Light, just breathing heavy breaths into the silence, feeling the blistering pain that tug at him like a string through his nerves, the hot ache at the top of his abdomen, his stomach, his thighs, and his unbearable arousal.

Then L lashed him and he cried out quietly in shock at the sudden wave that fell across his thighs. The blow was like an electric shock the way that it hit all those raised, tensed nerves and Light's body shook and recoiled, a ripple through him until he relaxed and hung down again and then another blow was issued; the careful rhythm.

There was pain, it was pure pain but it was also…satisfying. Light loved the moment that the whip hit his unprotected skin, the moment of uncontrollable pain; the shock through his body. He could feel his body shuddering, his muscles screaming, he could taste the sensation as he clenched his teeth and a rough hissing noise came from his throat. Then the brief moment when the after shock flowed through him, like soft hot waves, the sore gentle ache of pain. This moment grew shorter and shorter however as L increased the tempo and force of the blows.

The greatest portion of time though, that sweet window between the ripples of pain and the next blow, that was devoted purely to anticipation. An immense hungry anticipation where Light's fingers clenched so tightly that the metal cut away at the fingers, where he breathed his shallow breaths and his lips trembled, moist against the stone where his face was pressed.

L did throw the whip down hard across his back as well this time, alternating the area of infliction and the force of the blow carefully, but mostly he focused on the thighs. The session was more intense than the last but it was not carried out for as long. Probably because Light could feel the blood running down his legs in a heavy and sure flow. That was not what L had intended, although it must have been a risk with all those veins strained towards the surface of Light's skin.

Light was only dimly aware of L unchaining him, when he was lowered to his feet he felt that the floor was wet with his blood and he knew he must have lost a great deal.

The detective wrapped his arms around the boy as he was released and was limp in his arms. Light's head rested against his shoulder and L brushed aside the hair that was damp with sweat.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered gently against the boy's ear, 'I miscalculated.'

Light did not reply and L carried him carefully across the room and laid him down upon the ground to bathe his skin and to dress his wounds.

Light's eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes to look at L wrapping bandages around his legs. There was no blood now. He was clean. The bandages were white.

'Hold out your hands,' L told him quietly and Light complied reaching out to L, palms outwards and fingers painfully uncoiled. L vigorously cleaned the cuts and then bandaged them up too.

'Do you think you can stand?' L asked him, 'please answer.' Light nodded and whispered,

'Yes.'

Then Light stood, helped by L and supported for a few moments before being let go. L dressed Light again and brushed his hair carefully.

'I will have you driven home but do you think that you'll be able to walk after that?' L asked him. Light nodded.

'Good,' said L softly, smoothing down Light's Jacket. Light tilted his head and waited, a warm anticipation overcoming him. L looked at him and smiled. He took a little step away from Light and then brought his hand up to his mouth, biting on his thumb and then cast his eyes downward in an absent-minded manor. He shifted his feet and retained his mock-innocence for a few moments. Light waited. Then he smiled softly and murmured,

'What are you Light?'

'I'm your bitch,' Light answered, in low quiet tones, a purr of approval running through his brain and a warmth through all of him as he re-affirmed the statement.

'Good,' was L's soft reply, the glittering black eyes looking up at him.

Then Light was lead out, and then into a car, and then was driven home. When he arrived back he walked up the path and his drive with perfect strides. Every step was agony. He let himself in and walked through his house with all of his movements in order and his face calm and composed. His legs screamed with every tiny motion.

He greeted his mother and spoke to his father when addressed, speaking with a charming smile about the friends he had met from university and then giving a soft sincere little apology about being out so very late. He stood straight. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Then he had walked up the stairs, bearing each terrible jolt up his injured tendons, waiting until he was in his room and the door locked before giving his shuddering gasp of agony and letting the tears fall from his eyes before managing to stumble across to his bed and lie down before falling unconscious.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who didn't like the line 'I'm your bitch,' well maybe you'll have preferred it this time round!

I'll admit that I did dither over that line because I wanted this story to be more about control and not about humiliation. I also didn't really want L to be doing this stuff in a sadistic way. But that line was something I had always planned…it was kind of meant to be more in-keeping with the whole secret illicitness of the situation. 'You're mine,' is the main meaning but I wanted it to be extreme because it's the extremity that L and Light are enjoying. In this chapter where the sexay undertones are just being uncovered it has special significance and they find it even more exiting to say

I won't be writing each chapter as a 'visit,' unless of course you want me to, It'll be several gathered together retrospectively next chapter as they explore different things and things develop.

There's lots to enjoy so be patient.

By the way I'd love to know what you think of all my punishment ideas, but you might want to wait until my next chapter as that's when I start the more creative ones. ;)


	3. Carnival

Author's note: Huge note this time! Sorry! Scroll down for ficcy goodness! I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, sorry it's been a while! I've gotten a lot of very nice reviews for this though so thanks for that! :D

A couple of specific replies I'd likes to make: (Although I love ya all!)

Eiri and Kurama lover07: A particular thanks, I suppose, for that level of appreciation. However I must warn all you readers; This stuff is just stuff I made up, absolutely purely out of my sick little brain. It might not, in practice, even be pleasing, possible or safe. I'm not sure whether, for example, if you brought up someone's veins, right up, and then whipped them so that they actually burst that they actually might bleed to death. Light may be fine, but he is made of fiction.

So I kinda feel obligated to say; hey kids, seriously, don't try this at home. Or at least if you do, don't sue me. :)

MiaoShou: Don't worry, I've thought of that! Although Light was all arouse-ed the blood loss would have brought that erection right down. So in a way he did get a release but it was through the pain.

Luna Moonsurf: That's right! I aaaam directing this right at you *glares at you through the computer with serious menace!* Well not really but I'm glad to make anyone feel unnecessarily self-conscious! Your review made me smile mucho. :D

Also a couple of things to explain. This story almost operates outside of the whole investigation-murder systems of the Death Note plot. The important thing to know about this fic in terms of it's placing in the series timewise etc. is that in this world, for the sake of convenience, Misa does not exist. As readers from my other fic may be aware I really blame Misa as the weak link that brought into motion the inevitable capture of Kira. In this, lets say 'alternate shmexy fanfiction world' Misa got murdered by that stalker while Jealous wasn't looking and everyone lived happily ever after. As such the whole investigation with L isn't going anywhere and there is much stalemate time to play with. ;)

I've decided each chapter will be a visit, since most people seem okay with that. Enjoy!

* * *

A pure gasp resonated through the crowd as Light threw back his arm hurtling the tennis ball towards his opponent with a resounding thwack against the taut strings of his racket. At the other end of the court the young man let out a hiss, straining his muscles as he fought to and failed to make contact with the small green blur. A loud cry signalled the end of this match, the score proclaimed to the crowd who all cheered and screamed with delight at the spectacle before them. The loser hung his head down, catching his breath in sharp gasps, his blonde hair, damp with sweat, dangling down against his eyes. His opponent crossed the line to walk towards him, upright and smiling, he held out his hand to the other boy. The twenty-four year old prime competitor stared at the clean and handsome eighteen-year-old university student, at his perfect smile and then back down at his outstretched hand before he took it graciously.

Once such customs of good sportsmanship were observed Light Yagami turned away from his defeated opponent. There were no looks back as he cast the former glory-hopeful young man fell into his shadow, his mind was distant. He gripped his hand around the handle of his racket, tensing the tendons, his body hurt from the exertion; But not enough.

He was stopped briefly by a young woman accompanied by a couple of men carrying video-recording equipment. Did he have time for an interview? He smiled, his perfect glittering smile showing off his pearly white teeth. Of course he had time, but only a few moments, he had studying to do.

"Of course you are still a student aren't you! And at To-oh, that's what's so amazing about your success so far in this year's competition. So many young men your age would have trouble balancing the demands of such a prestigious college and this great tournament. How ever do you do it?" She is wearing far too much make-up, he thinks, her lips look too pink, her skin all plastered with foundation, but then again; that is television. He gives a little laugh, a slight imitation of shyness in the way he tilts his head.

"Well I just love tennis and I guess I'm driven in everything I do. I suppose it's all about discipline when it comes down to it, complete discipline." She smiles in the face of his faux bashfulness; at the way he shifts his shoulders and grins so sweetly, so beautifully. 'You're getting the scoop of the century, don't you know?' he thinks as he looks at her enchanted smile, 'you're interviewing Kira.' And what's more was he'd got far more screen time than L had.

"Well, I know you were the junior champion before," the young woman informs him, "but that was several years ago. What made you decide to take up tennis again and start competing at this level?"

"Well," Light pretends to consider for just a second, "I'd come of age and I missed the game so I thought I'd give it a go," he gives a little laugh, "turns out I did pretty well, huh?" Perfectly adorable.

She can't wait to agree with him, to shower him in praise and flattery while he smiles and smiles. She rounds it up by turning to the camera and summarising the situation, 'there you have it, just eighteen years old, the young man tipped to win this years championship – and so effortlessly too it seems! – Light Yagami.'

Then Light is able to take his leave and make his way to the showers. There he lets the water run down his back and rubs at the skin that still bears slight scars. He hangs his head and runs his nails across his arms. Over and over. It's been nearly a month now since he paid that last visit to L. He still can't suppress the instincts, the craving in his stomach, the ache in his mind. His brain roars and his body screams with all the symptoms of withdrawal.

Ryuk's headstands and contortionism is nothing compared to what Light has been feeling. He has lain awake at night feeling every nerve in his body awake with the hunger for extreme contact. He has started to bite his nails, digging his teeth into the sensitive skin. A week ago he had been showering like this and with his eyes staring up through the water in a black trance-like state he had noticed a little crack in the wall with a little tiny nail sticking out and he had started to pick at it. And he had picked and pulled until flecks of plastering swirled around about his feet and then there was that one sweet little nail, fully exposed, bent and sharp.

Then he had pushed his hand forward and in one swift movement ran the sharp metal point right up through his finger. Then he had stood there gasping as the blood trickled down into the plug hole, his eyes watering from the pain. He had closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the reassuring copper smell, in the stuttering through his body. Then he had masturbated.

In the clean facility showers now Light flinches, one hand clenching in his hair as he feels the sick shudder of shame. He looks down at his finger; it still had a horrific wound in it. They told him that he had almost lost it. He had had to do something when he felt it go so numb, the tip hanging limp and all colour draining from it. He had felt cold and frightened when he saw the blue tint to the skin. So he had to show his parents.

Sayu had fainted and his mother had almost done too. He had been driven to the hospital and he had to explain the accident where his hand slipped and fell upon that unfortunate exposed nail. He had had to have a tetanus shot.

He had taken up tennis to try and channel all those feelings L had awakened in him but even the vigorous exertion of the game wasn't enough because when he played he was in the middle of a bloody stretch of fucking clear cut green fucking grass with people screaming with fucking shining bright eyes and disgusting little wet lips and he might as well have been in a open vacuum.

He slammed his fists against the clean white wall of the shower cubicle and gave a hoarse little stutter in the back of his throat. It wasn't enough. It wasn't even damn close. It was nothing like it. Nothing like what L did to him.

He wanted restriction, he wanted swaddling, he wanted tight bonds and hard chains. He wanted the smell of metal and the silence before the hit. He wanted it so much he couldn't bear it.

He couldn't help it. He brought his hands up to run through his wet hair, to rinse it through once more. He sighed.

L's black eyes gazed up at the young man before him as Watari brought him before the detective, presenting him like he was something L had requested, along with the small plate of pink and yellow marzipan. The comparison made that starved, denied part inside of Light shiver with pleasure as he watched L take the sweets and bite delicately.

"It's been a while," he said quietly once he was finished. Light nodded silently. There was a short pause but L said nothing further. He rose and crossed the room silently and stopped just before Light. Curling his fingers in the boy's crisp white shirt collar he pulled, like he was leading a dog,

"come,' he said quietly and lead Light away.

Once in the darkness L's hands took possession of Light's body. After guiding him into their private chamber L placed one hand in the small of the boy's back and the other softly coiled around the back of his neck. At first just the tips of L's nails dug in but even so Light shivered, a brief spasm along his spine. L then gripped Light's neck fiercely in such a way that it made Light's knees buckle. He fell to the floor clumsily and L knelt down behind him.

With one hand L ran his fingers through the soft strands of Light's hair while with the other he pushed his fingers into the sensitive hollows in Light's back making the boy twitch and squirm instinctively.

"I have been very unhappy Light," L whispered, his breath on the back of Light's neck making the boy shudder more, "I felt that I had explained the nature of this situation clearly to you. I am very disappointed…" L's hand that had been stroking Light's hair now pushed his head down hard so that Light felt the pain of all the tendons in his neck strained. "Light, this is what you want, isn't it?" Light felt L's breath right against his cheek and for one moment he thought that L was going to lick him, he believed he could feel the other man's tongue just ready to roll over his skin but in the next moment L was drawing away again and Light was kneeling alone upon the floor. His skin was burning but the cold of the enclosed stone room was encroaching upon him.

"The mind and body are one, you realise that don't you Light?" L's voice found him but he couldn't pinpoint the location, he stayed perfectly still with his head bowed down. "That is even more true for a man such as yourself, one of high intelligence. I told you that your body craves what your mind starves itself of; your whole essence begs for freedom, for restraint for release. That you would deny yourself is but a symptom of the state of your mind; your compulsion to control and manipulate everything. The truth is evident and you cannot make any other assessment.

I will not have you betray me again. I will not have you betray yourself." There was a smooth silence and then L spoke again, his voice greatly softened,

"I was unhappy that you did not come to play with me Light," his tone was strangely melancholic, "you are my one and only little playmate." Light was aware of the other man kneeling down beside him once more. Light shifted his shoulders softly, moving out his arms as he felt L's fingers twisting at his collar, but L only undid the top two of Light's buttons and then withdrew his hand. Light sat still in the darkness, waiting, listening to the soft sound of L's breathing beside him. He could see nothing, L ensured that the darkness of this place was absolute, but he could imagine L's eyes open in the darkness. He was sitting and watching Light, although Light was aware that he would be seeing only darkness too. He knew that the man's other senses were as keen as his own; aware of the other's scent, the warmth of his body, his minute movements, the very trembling of his nerves, his pulse, his heartbeat. The silence continued.

"I wonder Light," L whispered at length, his breath faintly touched Light's face, highlighting his proximity, "what were you like as a child? You know a child's thoughts and senses are so intermingled, the lines blurred. In the earliest stages of development the psychological is at its most intense, most complex. It is a state that cannot be resurrected easily, even the memory is often beyond comprehension.

I should like to known your young mind, I should like to be able to reach inside you and draw out those feelings, those sensations that you knew with flesh and mind so intrinsically entangled, a hot flush at the back of your brain." L's fingers softly touched and coiled around the back of Light's head.

"I expect you might like to know me as well," he said quietly, then he removed his fingers and Light felt him move away, rising to his feet, the bare soles padding on the stone floor.

"You know when I was young there was nothing I adored more than those slightly gory tales, those eerie and strange folk lore stories. The plot is simple, with all those levels of suspense and chills of horror drawn out sublimely. I'm sure you know the kind I mean, they are common to every culture. In particular I am referring to the ones with the imminent monster that is strong and relative, the ones that hook into your soul and make your flesh tingle; the child-catchers." L paused for a few moments, Light could hear him moving ever so slightly but he was still close by. "I always found these stories strangely exciting, the ones with ropes and knives and mistakes that get you caught and taken away by someone who will hold you down, who will cut you up, who will peel off your skin, who will devour you. The thrill at the prospect of being a monster's meat," There was another pause, one that Light was acutely aware of, a shuddering around him.

"Exquisitely exiting," L continued softly, his voice a murmur, "a pleasurable thrill." Light heard the man move slowly back towards him again and then L reaching down to slide his fingers underneath his collar and resume undoing his buttons.

"One of my favourites," he murmured as he drew the boy's shirt down over his arms, "it's a human child-catcher, a man whom the parents warned their children of, but there was a pretty little boy that didn't listen and went out by himself to play," the shirt was removed and L pressed one hand to Light's chest to push him back to the floor and then came down to reach over him where he lay, back to the cold ground, and continue to strip him. His hands unbuckled and pulled out Light's belt and then moved on to his trousers, rendering apart the buttons, pulling down the zip. "And he was caught, all bundled up into a sack, his limbs all tangled, fresh meat intended for a meal." L stripped Light naked, swiftly and surely, and then knelt over him for a few moments his hand running over the boy's throat, his shoulders, his arms.

"The capture, that is the most important element, variation is wonderful but this part is the pivot, where the blood first pounds, the first thrill." L drew away from Light who lay, naked upon the cold ground, listening carefully to the slightest sounds around him. His back felt tight, his spine sensitive and tense. His body went hot with a flush of blood, his pulse racing as he heard the pleasant, familiar chink of cold hard metal chains being drawn forth to bind him.

"The 'transgression' or 'journey' element is somewhat inconsequential, whatever the child does or where he goes before the capture does not matter at all. Although in this case it is a good little boy who makes a terrible mistake." He was close again and leaning down with chains in his hands, "the capture is what's important. In other stories it's harsh ropes, it's coils, it's chains, it's a fist, it's teeth…" Light felt cold metal locking around his wrists, and then another tight cuff of metal being locked, with a click, around his throat, a thick collar with it's own thin chain. Then L's hands were trailing down Light's torso to settle over the young man's jutting hips. Light felt L's hands slide underneath his thighs and then metal restraints were being locked into place around these limbs also, the metal tight and Light's flesh red, flushed and sore puckering slightly around the sharp coil. Leather straps were tightened about his abdomen also, all brought unbearably tight, making every nerve bristle.

Light lay still, his breathing shallow, all his tendons tight, waiting while L paused in his careful work and then gave the quietest of gasps as he felt him tighten something else around the sensitive hot place amidst all the current fetters. He felt his face flush with an extreme heat, its redness cloaked by the darkness, as L _harnessed_ his erection. Thick leather straps wrapped tightly about the hard organ and wound about his hips, hooked into and tightened against the straps already taut about Light's hips and abdomen. Light could feel his legs trembling slightly as L then added two tight metal rings brought slowly and surely right down to the base of his cock. The procedure was carried out exceedingly carefully, only the tips of L's fingers guiding the metal down, careful not to directly touch the flesh of Light's arousal. Light shuddered violently at the action though and could not help but feel gasp escape his lips and his laboured breathing stutter.

L paused once more, perhaps considering his work, then rose slowly, his bare feet padding on the stone floor as he walked round to stand by Light's head.

"Sometimes the child-catcher is some monster and it is teeth and claws that take the boy, that drag him back to his lair," with that Light felt L coil the chains that ran from him all about his wrist then reached down to take a fistful of his hair and proceed to drag him across the stone floor primarily by the thin strands rooted deep in Light's scalp.

"In this tale it's back to a simple home and the kitchen…" L slowly slackened his pace, he had never intended to drag Light far, and let his grip loosen. "Then with the boy in his own home, well that's when the fun begins…the preparation…the anticipation…"

L's fingers uncoiled and released Light, letting go of his hair to let Light's head rest upon the floor. Then there was only silence. Light lay, in his awkward position across the cold stone floor, amidst a sea of darkness, and waited. For a long time nothing happened, there was only the pure, absolute silence and Light had completely lost L's presence in the darkness, then, in a slow, slow, careful progression, the room began to lighten.

With his hair spead out in a tangle and his head at an angle Light tilted his head back and rolled his eyes to see, with a pure and shuddering shock through his body, the stirring array of restrains and devices that covered the wide section of room behind him. Three whole walls covered and containing such a mass of chains and knives and hooks. A table also adorned with knives and stained with blood, everywhere glittering with silverware; a cannibal's kitchen. From his position Light could just see a large picture placed in prominence, a diagram of the human body, all with beautiful annotations of dotted lines and careful direction of where to slice and carve.

A small groan, a minute cry escaped Light's lips, a trembling at this sight. He felt L's shadow come over him in response and the detective's reply, low and heavy,

"Hush little boy, no one can hear you here…" Light felt the feel of hands already covered in the tight latex plastic of gloves touch his neck and shoulders before sliding off of his skin to take hold of the chains. "Be a good boy now…"

Light felt himself being pulled up and then he was being chained up to the wall in much the same way he had upon his first visit, his back to the stones, the harsh chains brought tight and every nerve of him taught. L was before him, the other man's black eyes glittering in the kitchen's light. He smiled, his wide, twisted smile and ran his gloved hand over Light's face, the smooth latex against his hot skin.

"You're just right," he told Light softly, his hand running down Light's chest, "your flesh is tender." His hand went down to run over the boy's bare thighs, "I'm going to cut you just here," he murmured pressing his hand up against Light's inner thigh, "going to chop them off…then," L moved his hand to tightly encircle Light's bound arm, "I'm going to chop off your arms, this warm, plump flesh…" L leant in close to whisper, "then I'm going to devour you... Piece by piece…"

* * *

I've cut this chapter a little short, I know, a visit really should run it's whole course but well…this chapter's pretty long and that's really the climax.

I know what you're all thinking; 'oh noes! Where's the 'I'm your bitch' line!' Never mind. Plenty still to come.

This chapter took me a ridiculous amount of time to write and I'm still quite uncertain about how it came out. First of all this chapter is more of a 'themed' visit and I have a couple of other visits planned with lose themes as well. However this is the most visual and so I've worried about whether it actually fits. In any case this story is growing far too long when originally I'd only intended it as a one-shot.

The whole cannibalism in children stories thing didn't seem to write like I wanted, it actually sounds more like L is recounting some terrible traumatic memory or past case and it definitely sounds more like rape is the underlying theme rather than cannibalism. That was definitely not my intention. Some of you might have been sitting there thinking, 'I don't recall any of these borderline paedophilic abduction-rape children stories from when I was a child' and that's not good.

The thing is I actually had a children's story in mind when I wrote this, one that I liked, but I can't remember the villain's name from it although it was Mr. Mcsomething. In that story the little boy gets caught by the villain and taken back to his house in a sack. He then is let out and hides under the bed while the pot is boiled to cook him up.

He was then asked by the villain not to mess around and just be a good boy and stick out his legs so that the villain could chop them off and put them in the pot. The boy however broke off and stuck out the wooden legs from the bed, or a chair or something, and it was these that were chopped off and then put in the pot. The villain then left the room confident that the boy could not run away and then the boy crawled out from under the bed and escaped. Hurrah! (Pretty stupid guy not to notice the difference between a wooden leg and a child's, especially a seasoned child-catching cannibal but oh well!)

It's lack of relevance to Death Note and my fudging of the details is absolutely incredible.


	4. Honey

Author's Note: I _know_ it's been so long since I posted the last chapter and I know that certain people have been _dying_ to see what would happen after that cliff-hanger. I really hope that people aren't disappointed though…It wasn't really meant to be a cliff-hanger just where I kinda ran out of steam (which made it even harder for me to pick up the pace.) Anywho I really hope people enjoy this chapter, it's written from L's perspective for a slight change of pace.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, in his kindliest voice, the tones of loving servitude. L blinked, stirred from his thoughts and let his eyes traverse the distance to his elderly guardian and then back to his empty teacup. There were grains of un-dissolved sugar resting in the bottom against the porcelain; they had scraped harshly against his spoon when he had raked them absently.

"Yes, thank you Watari," L replied, "I should like that." He let Watari remove the cup so that he could replace it more easily with one full to the brim with dark amber tea. L paused for a moment and then began to slowly stir in spoonfuls of sugar; the tea became thick, almost syrupy with these ministrations. He removed the spoon and for a moment gazed into the swirling contents.

He remembered Light's skin; the colour of honey, flushed with the heat of the furnace as he hung – a complete and shuddering joint of flesh in L's specially constructed cannibal's kitchen. L had just been able to make out his eyes through the haze, the warm amber eyes that were exposed for just a moment before being hidden back behind constricting eyelashes. The tea dripped from the spoon as L held it up, between two fingers, causing a ripple of distorted colour. The sweat had run down Light's skin in little tracks, contrasts in colour; honeyed though – the tan of the boy, the healthy, cosmeticised teen. The skin both natural, a product of his warm, Japanese blood and also nurtured by his athletic pursuits. He had run his hands down that skin, just at the fingertips and he remembered the way that Light had trembled when he had whispered to him, his nails tracing the line where the blades should cut.

He was brought back to the moment as gently, like a waiter, Watari set down a laced napkin and placed on the top a plate with a generous slice of cake. L murmured further, polite thanks, and reached across daintily to take the knife and then slowly bring the blade across the cake to cut it into small, very even, sections.

He had taken a boning knife to Light's flesh, the slightly curved tip allowed for hard impact without the risk of the point going too deep. He had practiced before hand and was able, bringing his hand down across Light's thigh first, to simulate a fast slashing motion without pressing the blade critically into the skin. Light had cried out at the first, anticipation bristling his nerves since L's dirty talk. The cut should have been quick and painful but brief, with a tender after-throb just like the strokes of the whip. That was the kind of pain which Light liked, though the feel of the fresh blood that welled up, slowly trickling down his leg, had clearly filled Light with a fresh delight. L had watched the way his foot arched and trembled.

L laid the knife down and reached for the fork, prodding one small square of cake before impaling it and bringing it up to his mouth. 'Piece by piece' he had said and so he had delivered his attentions methodically to each of Light's limbs in term. Half a dozen cuts right at the top of Light's thighs, then right across his chest, broad strokes, then to his arms, bellow his shoulders – neat and forceful little slices. He truly enjoyed the way which Light whimpered and recoiled from each hit; it formed a pattern, a rhythm which was key to the satisfaction, for both of them. He observed, with a curious warmth that filled his chest pleasantly, how Light gasped and his eyes fluttered – each twist of his restrained fingers and tightening of this muscles was both fascinating and significant. In each of their sessions L was able to gain more insight into Light's reactions; his preferences and instincts and he thoroughly enjoyed applying them in more creative games.

L carefully chewed his way through another piece of cake. There had been a lot of blood last time, as was to be expected, but he had been very careful not to cut too deep. He had come back to the thighs, one of Light's most sensitive areas, and brought the knife across the flesh in wide, harsh cuts right up and across Light's hips; it seemed to have given Light quite an extraordinary thrill. L had observed how strong the sexual tension had grown in each of their sessions, it was an element he had not, initially, been sure of but since the last two sessions he was very certain of it. Light became quite absolutely erect in the midst of the hot blood, the throbbing of his flesh. L himself was drawn to this, the most sensitive of Light's organs with a certain fascination but he deliberately skirted round the fringes. Concentrating on the flesh around, not letting his fingers touch the bare skin.

It was not that he had no intention to ever make use of that most sensitive flesh but he wished, for one thing, to be absolutely sure of Light's desire for him to do so and – for another – to prolong the anticipation. The pacing of progress in these cellar games was imperative.

He took a sip of his tea, warm and sweet, and remembered how he had gently scooped up Light's blood with his fingers and before Light's eyes licked it from his hands, drinking every drop. Light's lips had trembled and puckered – it filled him with a sweet thrill – the action re-affirmed L as his dark-eyed master. L smiled at the delicious taste of his memories. The blood had been sweet too, though the copper taste was something slightly bitter to his tongue. The mythological connotations of blood, cannibalisation, were nothing more than fiction; meat was meat – but L also felt the significance of tenderly licking Light's blood off of his hands. It meant something to the both of them, it gave them both a thrill.

The blood had been hard to wash away, especially from underneath his nails. He had thought it was just a cliché but no, the thick blood had been dried on by the end and stained his too-white skin. L stretched out his fingers, observing them above the silverware; they were quite clean now. He had spent sometime with a nailbrush carefully picking out beneath his short, bitten nails. Light had, of course not recquired such close attentions though he like to give them anyway, taking his time smoothing the boy's hair and washing his skin.

The final act, of course, while Light had been hanging with head bent down and panting, was to bring the poker out from the fire, where the iron burned red hot. L wove his fingers through the steam that emanated from his tea-cup as he remembered the feel of the hot, iron rod in his hand. He had watched the sweat glistening as it ran down that beautiful skin, Light's laboured breathing beginning to slow, and then with a great deal of force L had swung that rod against Light's thighs; hard where the deepest cuts ran. Light had screamed and tilted his head back, tears running down his face and his leg twitching against the hot metal. There had been steam and a sizzling as the poker met with the damp skin, wet with sweat and blood. Then, when L gently drew back he saw the cuts neatly cauterised, a rich, red welt swelling across Light's hip. The young man's head dipping down again as he whimpered in the ecstasy of a coarse throbbing pain throughout his nether regions.

L gave him a few moments so that the pain would ebb slowly with the cooling burn then he swung the rod again and heard the cry that tore from Light's throat once more. He swung again and again; to completely burn the whole area of Light's trembling thighs, at least three hits either side was necessary. Each time there was the pattern – the divine rhythm of Light crying out, recoiling and tensing, then relaxing and panting as the feeling flowed through him

L curled his toes and dipped his finger straight into the sugar bowl, bring it out again to suck at the sweetness, his hooded lids lowering over his black eyes.

His flesh was like honey, shining in the firelight, rich and beautiful and then, in his loins, a raw redness. When he had unchained him he had needed to lower him gently to the ground and take the greatest of care in bandaging him and tending to the wounds. Light had closed his eyes and leant forward while L's fingers gently washed and dressed him. L had opportunity to whisper, into the hollow of Light's ear,

"Every pound of flesh in this body belongs to me, every little coil of nerves…"

He had made sure Light took the car back again as walking would have put too much friction on those burns between his thighs.

L sucked his finger, dabbing it again in the sugar, before putting it back in his mouth. His reflection in the T.V, which hung high the corner opposite him, was a strange child-like image. He lowered his eyes again and thought about Light's latest tennis match. He had worn new tennis gear, just as high quality but with significantly more coverage. Still L had seen him self-consciously tugging down those nearly knee-length shorts to ensure that those long, red burns stayed out of view.

He popped his finger out of his mouth then tilting back his head called out,

"Watari, could you bring me some toffee?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Author's Note: To all the peeps who were actually a little concerned that L was actually gonna nom on light – You silly geeses! Of course I wasn't gonna go there! It was just L setting the mood before the extra special spanking.

Aaand if anyone thought, at the start of this chapter, 'Oh no! We're starting with L because he's nommed Light away!' – even moar silly goose to ya, though in an affectionate way! X

Also I looked up what knife would be appropriate and settled on 'boning knife' because of the shape - though the name nearly put me off. I hope it doesn't jarr with people while they're reading liek 'LOL BONER!'

Plez review, I really loves 'em. Reviews are what I nom.


	5. Update Original Yaoi Fiction

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating any of my currently in-progress fanfiction in so long! I think it's probably fairly obvious to you now that most things have been put on a serious hiatus. So sorry!

But there is some consolation! I have started putting up some ORIGINAL YAOI FICTION on fictionpress. Oh yes! At the moment I've just posted one chapter of a new school-based story but I have other stories which I have started and will be posting soon, as I update. These will include one with a sci-fi setting, possibly two, a motorbike themed one-shot and two gothic stories including one with vampires. WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT? So please get yourself over to Fictionpress, check out what's there and keep watching for the delicious more to come!

And for my second apology I would just like to say sorry for advertising that here! .


End file.
